Chasing Moonlight
by WhiteRose242
Summary: It's been one and a half years. Jadis and Jadin are still at large, yet strangely, all seemed fine. But ever since a visit from Aslan and his "friend", strange things have been going on in the castle; disappearances, robberies and even murders. And they all seem to be connected with Peter. Another coincidence? Aslan's "friend" just happens to be Peter's fiancee...
1. Good Luck Talina

**A/N: HEY ALL!**

**I am so excited, my FOURTH installment!**

** Wow, time really flies huh? **

** When I first started out Dancing in the Rain, it was supposed to just be one story by itself. But the feedback was just so awesome that I decided to make a series out of it. Still, I was a little doubtful about how it would be received. And I am sooooo happy with the reception. Honestly, I would have never thought that my stories would be this succesful!**

******So, I'm super hyped for this story. I'm hoping to make it even better than the last 3!**

**Haha, anyway, on with the first chapter of Chasing Moonlight!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Good Luck Talina**

Edmund's POV

"Come on, come towards daddy!"

I watched my little 13-month-old girl totter towards me on the dining table, her deep blue eyes twinkling with joy as she let out the most adorable giggle. Finally, she reached me and I swooped her up planting a big kiss on her rosy littlecheek.

Talina was my little angel, and the most precious thing I could ever have. I had never loved anyone so much in my life, besides Ella, as much as Talina. It was no secret she was definitely a "daddy's little girl". My baby princess was my life.

"There's my little sunshine!" Ella cooed as she walked into the Dining Hall, approaching me and Talina, who was currently wriggling about on my lap.

As Ella bent down to pick Talina up, I kissed her on the cheek and winked mischievously at her causing her to give a small smile in return and roll her eyes.

She sat down next to me and started playing with Talina, making baby faces at her and clapping her hands together.

Watching Ella and Talina together, it was such a perfect sight.

Talina looked like her mother in every way- deep blue eyes, dark brown hair starting to grow out, rosy lips and cheeks. The only feature she inherited from me was my nose. But I didn't mind, she was beautiful.

Talina suddenly coughed and Ella immediately patted her back softly, a look of concern crossing her face. A little drool started dripping from Talina's mouth and Ella quickly grabbed a napkin and wiped it away all the while talking softly to her. Once she was done, she smiled proudly at our baby girl and kissed her on the forehead.

_It was precious moments like this, watching the two girls I loved most in the world together, that made me feel like the luckiest man alive._

"There's my favorite niece!"

_Ugh, trust Pete to walk in on a precious moment._

"She's your only niece." I pointed out, causing Peter to roll his eyes at me.

Ella chuckled and handed Talina carefully into Pete's open arms, as he grinned adoringly at her. Talina giggled and started playing with Pete's hair, a thing she's always had a fascination for.

"That may not be the situation for long." Ella smirked.

At her words I paled considerably.

"W-What? Ella, what do you mean?"

"Oh, I…"

"Are you pregnant?!" I asked with a raised tone, my heartbeat picking up.

_Another child, how were we going to handle another child?_

_I mean don't get me wrong, Talina is perfect but she was still quite a handful at times, since Ella and I are kind of young, inexperienced parents._

_Oh no, what if it was a boy?_

_What if it were twins?!_

_What if.._

"ED!"

"Huh?" I turned to Ella who was looking at me with amusement.

"I'm not pregnant, idiot. I was talking about Caspian and Susan!"

My mouth formed an "o" shape as understanding filled me.

_Oh thank Aslan.._

"Caspian and Susan?" Peter quipped, cocking Talina on his right hip.

Ella sighed as if she was explaining a hard concept to a child.

"They're on their honeymoon, Pete. What do people do on their honeymoons?"

Seeing Pete's face go from confused, to understanding, to mortified was truly a sight to behold. He awkwardly cleared his throat and sat down, sitting Talina down on the table in front of him.

_I'm sure he didn't really want to think about his little sister and his best friend in that way..._

"Where's Lorenzo and Lucy?" Ella asked as Pete played with Talina.

"Not sure." I answered, crinkling my brows a bit. They were usually here even before us.

"Oh, I think Lorenzo's teaching Lucy how to spar. In the courtyard." Pete spoke in between his game of "peek-a-boo" with Talina.

"Spar? Why's he teaching her how to spar, she already knows that." Ella answered in a confused tone.

I was confused as well. Why was he teaching her how to spar all of a sudden…

"Morning all!"

I turned to see Lucy stroll in, a big smile on her face for some reason as she looked at me and Ella. She went over to Peter and Talina and pecked Tali on her cheek.

Lorenzo followed close behind but didn't greet us at all. Instead he went straight to his seat and began eating away on the fruits as if he hadn't eaten for days.

"Um, morning you guys." Ella answered in a puzzled tone as she watched Lorenzo gobble his food up.

"Lo, you okay there?" I asked, concerned that he was going to accidentally eat his fork at the rate at which he was going.

"Omh yesh I'm fuine.." He spoke between mouthfuls.

"Slow down there! Your food's not goinganywhere**.**Why're you so hungry?" Peter asked, staring at Lorenzo in disgust**.**

Lorenzo merely glared at him and swallowed before speaking this time.

"You try spending hours and hours and hours planning a damn anniversary party and see if you're not hung…oh…oops." His eyes widened as he looked to Lucy, who groaned and slapped her forehead.

"Anniversary party?" Ella questioned, though she and I both knew what they were talking about.

Our wedding anniversary was next week.

"It was supposed to be a secret, you buffoon!" Lucy reprimanded him, slapping his arm hard.

"Ow! Sorry Lu, it just slipped out!" Lorenzo sulked sheepishly.

"I swear you men are just insufferable." Lucy sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Hey Luce, I did a great job at trying to cover up for you guys." Peter defended, looking pointedly at Lucy who merely rolled her eyes.

"And what story did you use Pete?" Lorenzo asked, after gulping down a whole glass of orange juice.

"Said that you were teaching Lucy how to spar." Pete replied proudly as he passed Talina to Ella since Talina was getting a little fussy with him.

"WHAT! Peter of all things, you said that? Since when has he ever taught me how to spar? I'm sure Ed and Ella didn't buy it." Lucy huffed.

_True…I was a little suspicious._

"Well whatever the case, how about we just pretend we didn't hear anything, and we know nothing? Is that better?" Ella asked as she fed some mash to Talina.

"Thanks El, but still…I wanted it to be a huge surprise. But it's ruined now." She grumbled as she shot a glare at Lorenzo's direction, who was still stuffing muffins in his mouth.

"I shvaid' I washl' shwovy'"

Lucy sighed again and rested her chin in her hand.

"Anyway, what were you alltalking about before?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Pete's possible chance of getting another niece." Ella answered, smirking at a blushing Peter.

At this point, Lorenzo sprayed out the orange juice he was drinking, causing all of us to grimace in disgust.

"Another niece? Oh my god Ella, you're pregnant again?!"

Ella groaned in frustration.

"Ed's really a stallion then huh?"

"LORENZO!" I shouted, glaring at him.

"What? It's a compliment!"

I just shook my head and sighed as I glanced at my daughter who was just oblivious to the craziness of her family.

_Good luck Talina..._

* * *

**A/N: So there's the first chapter! Let me know what you think please :)**

**Oh and by the way, Congrats! To EdmundPevensie for evermore for coming up with the name Talina!**

** As promised, you do win something, and I'll be PM-ing you very soon ;)**

**Anywhoooo, Go forth and REVIEW my lovelies! **


	2. Of Anniversaries and Angels

**A/N: you have NO idea how sorry I am for posting this so late *hides from the rocks you all throw at me***

**But y'know, Christmas and New Year and all, so yeah...supperrrrr busy**

**but anyway,**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! (and a belated Merry Christmas! haha :3)**

**I wrote this chapter specially for New Year, so I hope you guys will like it :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Of Anniversaries and Angels**

Ella's POV

I sighed as I looked out at the calm sea, glistening under the radiant moonlight. There was a calming rhythm as the waves lapped against the moon was full tonight, just like it was every night. That was one thing that fascinated me about Narnia, the fact that it was a full moon every night.

"BOO!"

I shrieked as I felt two hands on my shoulders. I whipped around to find my idiotic husband smiling goofily down at me.

"Ed, you moron!" I scolded, slapping his chest. I turned back around and leaned my elbows against the balcony barrier.

"What're you doing out here?" He asked, wrapping his arms gently around my waist and resting his chin on my right shoulder.

I sighed and leaned my head back against his collarbone, my eyes fixed on the mesmerizing white circle in the sky, surrounded by thousands of tiny little sparkling dots.

"Just…thinking." I murmured.

"About?"

I turned my head around to look up at him and replied with a small smile.

"You."

Ed chuckled and pecked the side of my forehead, wrapping his arms a little tighter around me.

_Gosh I loved this man so much._

"As fun as that may be, you should come back in. There's something you need to see."

He held my hand and led me back into the Great Hall, where the celebrations were still going on in full swing. I noticed Lucy and Trumpkin dancing away merrily, and I even saw Reepicheep singing along to the music.

"Or should I say, some people…" Edmund spoke with a smirk.

Before I could ask him what was going on, I noticed two people standing in front of us, beaming away.

"Caspian! Susan!"

I laughed and ran forward, throwing my arms around both of them and embracing them in a big hug.

"Happy anniversary Ella!" Susan giggled, hugging my tightly.

"Thank you! Oh when did you guys return? You were not supposed to be back until next week!" I exclaimed, unable to stop smiling.

"Did you honestly think we would miss your and Ed's wedding anniversary?" Cas said in mock horror.

"Well, whatever the case, I'm so happy to see you two! Oh you must tell me everything about your honeymoon! How was your romantic getaway on the Dawn Treader? Where did you go? What-"

"Ella! Stop, tonight is not about us, it's about you two!" Susan cut in, a sort of motherly look on her face, "I can't believe you've been married for 4 years!"

"Absurd right? I can't believe I survived this long either!" Ed spoke, causing me to elbow him.

"So where's my little princess huh?" Caspian asked, looking around.

"She's with Peter."

* * *

Peter's POV

"Look it's the moon Talina!" I cooed as I pointed up at the sky, my other arm holding my little niece on my hip.

She giggled and kept playing with my hair, not even glancing in the direction of where I was pointing.

"Guess my hair's more fascinating than the moon huh?" I chuckled, grasping her little pudgy hand before she could shove some of my hair in her mouth.

Talina was really such an adorable little girl. She had her mother's looks, but her father's personality- a one-of-a-kind combination. Despite her "Ella-like" angelic appearance, she did have her "Ed-like" moments.

At times, I did envy those two. They were so in love, and they had this little princess to show for it too. I wish I had a little family too.

Being the High King, it was hard to find time for love and things like that. But that didn't mean I didn't crave it. I would love to find a special girl whom I know is the one for me, marry her and start a family of our own, like Ed did.

_Wow, who would have ever thought I would be jealous of Ed?_

"Guess for the time being, you're my number one girl eh Tali?" I murmured, smiling down at her deep blue eyes, only to get a small giggle in return.

I sighed and looked back out at the beach, when I noticed a figure in the moonlight, walking along the shoreline towards the castle.

"Aslan?"

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Aslan!"

I ran forward and threw my arms around the great lion in front of me, giggling in glee.

"It's good to see you my dear." Aslan chuckled in his usual deep and low majestic voice.

"Aslan! What a pleasant surprise to see you here!" Lorenzo greeted from next to me.

I took a step back and let everyone else hug him, it had been so long since we had all seen him

"Congratulations Edmund and Ella!" Aslan smiled warmly at the happy couple, as Edmund placed his arm around Ella's shoulders and smiled back in thanks.

As I watched Talina grab onto Aslan's mane and giggle, causing everyone to chuckle at her adorableness, I couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes burning into my back from behind. I turned around, but saw nothing but a pillar.

_Hmm, strange…_

"Your Majesties, can I speak to you all in private?" Aslan suddenly spoke up solemnly.

It was only then that I realised all the celebrations had ceased, and everyone was observing the Great Lion standing will us all at the entrance of the Great Hall.

I turned to Lorenzo and gave him a message with my eyes, luckily he caught on.

"Right, nothing to see here folks, go back to the celebrating!" Lorenzo announced, clapping his hands together as we all followed Aslan out of the Great Hall into the corridor.

"Aslan, is there any issue?" Susan asked, her brows furrowed in concern.

"I wouldn't put it across as an issue of worry, but nonetheless, there is an important matter on your hands. We must not forget the fact that Jadis and Jadin are still out there, and are getting stronger by the minute."

"But we have not heard anything of them for months now." Caspian spoke.

"True, but that does not mean they have backed down or any less of a threat to Narnia. They are breeding their power, building up their strengths, and we need to be prepared, for they can strike anytime and catch you off-guard." Aslan cautiously spoke, and there was something in his golden eyes which made me think he was hiding something from us for some reason.

"Peter," Aslan looked to Pete solemnly, and Pete handed Talina back to Ella, looking as dutiful as ever to Aslan.

"I have a very important…task for you."

The way Aslan said the word "task", I could tell this was going to be grave.

Suddenly, from behind a pillar next to Aslan, a figure stepped out. Everyone turned and looked as it carefully and shyly walked up to stand beside Aslan.

She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

She had porcelain white skin, clear and radiant as ever. She was clad in a simple violet gown which showed her slim but curvy figure, which suited her perfectly. Her face was so angelic, and her eyes were a ghostly combination of grey and blue. Her hair cascaded down her back in waves of silky platinum blonde locks, not a strand out of place.

A pang of jealousy hit my heart, and I immediately felt like a small worm compared to her beauty.

I looked to the rest, and they seemed as shocked as me at her appearance. She really did look like an actual angel or goddess. Maybe she was…

"Peter," Aslan spoke, and it was then that I noticed Peter's eyes fixed onto the angel girl, his mouth slightly open. It looked like he was hypnotized or something.

The next words Aslan spoke made him snap out of his trans-like state immediately though, and caused his eyes to widen in shock.

"This is Serena, your fiancée."

* * *

**A/N: Pics of Serena and Talina are on my profile, so go check them out! :D**

**And if for some reason you can't, just search Google Images-**

**For Talina, search Baby Joey King, it's the young little girl with big blue eyes and dark brown hair :)**

**For Serena, search Daenerys Targaryen, it's the really beautiful woman with long blonde hair :)**

**So anyway, hope you liked this chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	3. For Narnia and For Aslan

**A/N: The next chapter! Hope you guys find it okay, and i know y'all will have questions by the end of this chap, but please just stay with this story and everything will come into play as it should ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: For Narnia and For Aslan**

Peter's POV

This woman was officially the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes upon. I could feel my heart rate speed up and the blood rush to my cheeks as I was unable to tear my gaze away from her.

I could roughly make out Aslan speaking to me.

"This is Serena, your fiancee."

_Serena, wow, a beautiful name for a beautiful woman and…_

_Wait…_

_WHAT?!_

"Hello Peter." Serena mumbled softly with a honey-smooth voice as she slightly curtsied with a shy smile.

I still could not find my voice as I registered what Aslan has just said to me.

_No, this had to be some joke…_

"Haha Aslan, very funny, you always had such a sense of humour." I chuckled finally.

_Nonsense though, Aslan rarely expressed any sense of humour…_

"Peter, if you are under the impression I am merely joking, then you are very wrong. I have never been more serious about anything before**."** Aslan replied with the most gravely-deep voice.

My stomach clenched into a knot and I gulped dryly, suddenly unable to breathe.

Everyone else was deadly silent as they stared between Serena, Aslan and I.

"A-Aslan…could I have a word with you for a moment please?" I tried not to stutter at the Great Lion, my brain still in a jumbled up mess.

Aslan nodded firmly and walked away towards a balcony outside as I followed behind shakily.

* * *

Caspian's POV

_Well this was awkward._

As Peter and Aslan left, that just left Susan, Lucy, Ella, Talina, Edmund and I.

"Soooo…" Lucy trailed off as we all stood in uncomfortable silence.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all by the way." Serena smiled, flashing a row of pearly-white teeth.

"All the same." Susan smiled back, though I could tell there was this certain insecurity in her tone.

_No reason for that though, Susan was still the most beautiful woman in the world for me, albeit this lady was very attractive._

"So where do you come from, Serena?" Edmund asked curiously.

"Oh, that I am not allowed to disclose. Aslan forbade it." Serena sheepishly responded.

Well that was definitely strange.

_This woman was going to be Peter's wife…where she came from should be the least we know of her…_

"Is this your daughter?" Serena asked as she approached Ella who was carrying Talina as she snoozed against her shoulder.

"Yes she is. Her name is Talina." Ella replied, though ever her answer was tense like Susan's.

I was not surprised by this though.

_The last time a mysterious and gorgeous lady entered our lives, it didn't go very well for Ella and Edmund's relationship…_

But as Edmund wrapped an arm around Ella and smiled down at Talina, Ella visibly loosened up. There was no doubt what happened last time would not happen again.

**"**She looks like an angel!"Serena extolled softly as she lightly placed her hand on Talina's head of short, soft brown waves.

"Thanks, she's most definitely our most precious angel." Edmund murmured, grinning proudly down at his baby girl.

At that very moment, Susan and I glanced at each other simultaenously, and I knew we were both thinking the same thing.

_We definitely wanted what Ella and Edmund had- a new little member of our family._

"I wonder what's taking Peter and Aslan so long." Lucy spoke up, furrowing her eyebrows in the direction of which the two of them had gone.

* * *

Peter's POV

"I know what you are thinking Peter."

"Huh?" I looked up at Aslan, only then realising that I had sunken into deep thought, chewing my nails as I always did whenever I was anxious or wrapping my head around something.

"You're scared, and you're confused." Aslan calmly spoke, as if making some mere observation about the potted plants lining the balcony wall.

"Scared and perplexed? That doesn't even begin to describe how I am feeling right now. I mean, you stroll in during Ella and Edmund's anniversary party and just announce that I have a fiancée? That now, I have to marry this woman I don't even know? How do you expect me to react, Aslan?**"** I hysterically vented. **  
**

"This is exactly how I expected you to react. But Peter, you must understand that everything I do has a reason behind it.**"**

"What reason could you possibly have for my marrying someone I don't even know**?"** I retorted.

_I was no longer just scared or confused, now I was livid._

_How could he just dump this on me?_

_How could he possibly expect me to just go through with this and be alright with it?_

"Trust me when I tell you Peter, this marriage is essential for Narnia."

"How? How can it be so necessary? Who is she exactly? Aslan, how could you expect me to just marry a stranger I don't even love? No, sorry Aslan, but I can't do this "mission" of yours."

"Perhaps you misunderstood me earlier. I am no asking you, I am telling you. You have no choice Peter. You will marry Serena in a month-"

**"**A month?"

"Yes, a month. I will personally come to conduct the wedding ceremony and if the marriage does not take place in exactly 30 days- on the lunar eclipse, then Narnia will be in grave danger. And as High King, I expect you to put the safety of your kingdom before your own inhibitions. Can I trust you to do that Peter?"

"Aslan, you know I always do whatever you ask me to do. I trust you completely, but this time…I just don't understand. Please, just help me to understand what all of this means. What's going to happen on the lunar eclipse? Who exactly is Serena, and why does me marrying her ensure the safety of Narnia? Does any of this have to do with Jadis and Jadin? What's going on**?"**

My brain was hurting excruciatingly from all the questions whizzing in my mind.

"I am sorry, but I cannot answer any of your questions. In time, you will come to understand everything."

Sighing heavily, I just nodded and dropped my gaze to the floor.

_There was no way out of this._

_It was decided, I was to marry this woman and I had no choice in it._

I could hear Aslan sigh too, but out of sympathy as he came closer to me.

"I understand how you feel Peter. I know how reluctant you are and how big a sacrifice I'm asking you to make. But like I said, whatever I do or say is out of love and care for not only Narnia, but for you as well. I would never ask you to do something that would potentially harm you. Please Peter, all I am asking for is your faith."

"Fine. I concede to this marriage, but it is only because I trust you." I mumbled grouchily.

_If Aslan needed me to do something for my kingdom, then I would do it._

_Was I happy with this plan?_

_No. Way._

_But…that didn't mean I wouldn't go through with it._

_For Narnia._

_And for Aslan._

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW AND I WILL GIVE YOU ALL VIRTUAL COOKIES AND CUPCAKES! 3**


	4. Discussions, and what's in a necklace?

**A/N: HEY PEEPS.**

**gosh, it's been soooo long! I am truly disgusted with myself for not posting for such a long period of time and just leaving you lovelies like that. I'm sorry :(**

***hands cookies to everyone with a sheepish grin***

**Anyway, here's the next chap. **

**Oh, and by the way, I posted up the trailer for Chasing Moonlight!**

**Pleaseee check it out (it's on my profile page, and those who subscribe to me on Youtube, it's on my channel) and tell me what you think of it :D**

**And now without further ado, chapter 4!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Discussions, and what's in a necklace?**

Susan's POV

It's been a week since Serena's arrival at the castle, along with the announcement of her arranged marriage to Peter.

_Saying things were awkward would be an understatement._

Serena stayed in a guest bedroom down the hall from our rooms, the same room Ella stayed in when she first came to Narnia.

We rarely see Serena; she's always locked in her room. The only time we do see her is during meals.

All of us still tried our best to warm up to her and try to make her feel part of the family.

_Peter on the other hand…_

He doesn't even look at Serena, let alone talk to her.

It was like she was the plague to him; he was trying his best to stay away from her rather than try to get to know his fiancée.

"You can't go on like this Peter. She's your future wife." I chided him softly as we sat in the council room, waiting for the arrival of the delegates of Calormene.

"I know that, Susan." He grumbled while picking at his nails- a nasty habit he's had since childhood whenever he was frustrated.

"Well you sure don't act like it! You're marrying her in three weeks Peter. Three weeks! And you don't know a single thing about her."

"It's not like it's entirely my fault! She doesn't even leave her room! Besides, none of you know anything about her either. None of you talk to her." He defended, furrowing his brows.

"Yes, but we're not the ones who will be marrying her."

I noticed how he would clench his jaw every time I mentioned the words "marry" or "wife".

I sighed and placed my hand over his, partly to stop him from picking his nails, but also as a gesture of comfort and support.

"I know this is hard for you Pete. All of us know. It must be horrible to be told you have to marry a complete stranger in such a short period of time. But it is Aslan's will, and from past experiences I'm sure you know by now that Aslan is never wrong."

He swallowed and looked up at me, and the look in his eyes nearly made me gasp.

_Fear_.

There were only a few times in my entire life that I had ever seen fear in his eyes.

_It was something I hated to see, my big brother scared…_

"I don't love her Susan." He whispered so softly I could barely make it out.

I bit my lip and clutched his hand with both of mine, looking down at our hands and sighing.

I felt so horrible for Pete.

_No one should ever have to marry someone they __don't __love, let alone a stranger._

"You're going to have to learn to then."

With a grunt of frustration, he ripped his hand away from mine and ran it through his hair.

"That's the thing! Everyone just expects me to keep quiet and go through with this marriage because Aslan said so. And I agree as King I have an obligation to him and Narnia. It is only for that reason that I agreed. But don't expect me to know fall in love with her just because I have to. I don't love her, neither do I want to or ever will. And nothing is going to change that!"

Before I could reply, there was a knock on the door.

"Pete, Su, they have arrived." Lorenzo announced.

"Send them in." Peter spoke as he stood up.

I stood up as well, and caught his wrist, pulling him in closer.

"This discussion is not over." I whispered into his ear as the delegates strolled into the room.

He looked down at me and in his eyes was no longer fear, but just stone-cold hardiness.

"Yes it is."

* * *

Caspian's POV

"So where are Susan, Peter and Lorenzo?" Lucy asked, pouring herself a glass of wine.

"They have some meeting with Calormene delegates." Ella replied as she fed Talina her mash.

"Cas, weren't you supposed to sit in on that meeting?" Edmund asked me.

"Nah, my presence is not necessary. The treaty discussed only requires Pete and Susan. Besides, I hate that Lord Percival and his stupid long stories. I would rather not sit in and have to hear about how his wife took three hours to find a proper dress for their anniversary dinner, and how she went about finding it."

As we all laughed, the doors to the Dining Hall opened and Serena walked in. A silence fell over as she approached the table. Things were still pretty awkward whenever she was around.

"Hi there Serena." Lucy greeted with a natural smile.

"Hello." She replied softly and smiled at all of us as she took a seat besides Ella.

_Awkward silence._

It was not like we hated Serena. But we didn't really warm up to her as well. After all, not only was she was just a stranger, but she never left her room to try to socialise with us besides instances like now, during dinner.

"That's a beautiful dress Talina is wearing." She remarked suddenly, beaming at little Tali who was struggling to keep her mash in her mouth as Ella had to keep wiping it off her chin.

"Thanks, I made it for her myself." Ella replied politely.

_And awkward silence again._

"Oh no, I left her feeding bottle in our room!" Ella suddenly whined.

"I'll get it." Edmund said and began to get up but Ella beat him to it.

"It's okay I'll get it." Ella said as she handed Talina over to Edmund.

"I-If you don't mind…"

We all turned to Serena who had suddenly spoken.

"I could hold her for you. You haven't finished eating King Edmund."

"Well, neither have you." Ed blatantly pointed out, glancing at her plate.

"Please, I would love to hold her." Serena softly and almost sheepishly spoke, looking up at Ella.

"O-Of course, here." Ella slowly handed Talina to Serena, though hesitantly and unwillingly before sweeping out of the Dining Hall.

Serena held Talina close to her and smiled down at the little princess, cooing a soft "Hi there".

"You seem pretty good with children." Lucy remarked after a while of watching Serena gently rock Talina on her lap.

"Yes, well, experience." She replied shortly but politely.

_That was a strange answer._

I looked at Edmund and Lucy and they seemed quite confused as well.

_Experience?_

_Like, her own child? A sibling? Was she a caretaker?_

"I love children." Serena said as she softly smiled at Talina, a certain twinkle in her violet eyes.

"Well, Talina certainly is loveable." I replied, chuckling as Tali hiccupped and then giggled.

"Yes, she really is a little angel." Serena looked up at Edmund, "You're a lucky dad to have her."

"Definitely. And…I think this little angel has a certain fascination to your necklace." Edmund spoke as he glanced at Serena's neck.

All of us looked to Tali to find her holding Serena's star-pendant necklace to her mouth, nibbling it slightly.

"No!" Serena shouted, snatching the pendant from Talina and clutching it in her hand.

_That was rather shocking to say the least._

_Serena looked really angry and upset._

_It was just a necklace… yet she looked as if Talina had just killed her family._

Talina's lower lip quivered and within 2 seconds, she started crying.

Edmund quickly got up and took Tali from Serena, gently repeating "shhhh" in a soothing manner.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Serena looked horrified and guilty as she watched Talina wail.

Edmund looked pretty upset, after all Serena had just shouted at his daughter and made her cry.

Serena stood up shakily, continuously muttering how sorry she was before she just bolted out of the Dining Hall, still clutching onto her pendant.

_That was definitely strange._

Ella returned shortly after, and luckily Talina had calmed down by then. Edmund decided it was best to not tell her of the episode that had just occurred; it would just make things worse. We just told Ella how Serena didn't feel well and hence had to leave.

But for the rest of that meal, I could not forget how Serena had snapped at Tali.

She was always so soft and polite, demure and gentle. This was the first time we had ever seen her express any sort of negative emotion like anger or even guilt after she realised what she had done.

I also couldn't get her star-shaped silver pendant out of my mind either.

_After all, what was in a necklace?_

* * *

**A/N: Any guesses as to what's up with Serena's star-pendant necklace? Haha, just something for you guys to ponder over ;)**

**And I promise dudes/dudettes, I'm definitely going to upload chapters more frequently (cross my heart and hope to die!)**

**So, as per usual I shall not end off with a request...**

**REVIEW! :D **


	5. Darluga, Dragons and a Job

**A/N: Hey readerzzz, ok yes it's been a long while blah blah blah, I seem to always be starting off like this eh? But this time it's cuz competition season is here so my trainings have really stepped up and plus I had 8 tests in the past 3 weeks and school has just been crazy so yeah... **

**Hope this makes up for my absence! and thanks by the way for all the wonderful reviews so far in this story, despite it only being 4 chapters so far :3**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Darluga, Dragons and a Job**

Peter's POV

"So we might need to ride out to the northern borders to talk to the elves if they still do not agree to our terms of how much land they can use for- "

"Peter! Cas!"

I looked up from my discussion with Caspian to find Edmund jogging into the council room.

"You two need to come to the Grand Hall immediately. There is a farmer who has come with some very important information."

"I'm sure a farmer's worries can wait Ed. Cas and I are in the middle of a very important discussion- "

"It's about a dragon egg."

I froze as I registered what Ed had just said, before jumping up and following him out of the council room to the Grand Hall.

Susan, Lucy and Ella were seated on their thrones already, and in front of them was a meager old farmer, holding a bag as he stared at the ground, with two of our guards on either side of him. Lorenzo was standing on the side of our throne platform, his hands behind his back in a regale position we very rarely saw him in.

"What is your name, good farmer?" I asked as I took my place on the throne in front of him.

"Felivir, my Lord," He answered in a weak voice, bowing his head.

"So tell us, Felivir, what do you know?"

"Well, Your Majesties, I was working in my farm yesterday, pulling out the weeds, when I found this buried in my soil…"

He reached into his bag, pulling out an object which made us all gasp.

About the size of a winter-melon, the farmer took out a dragon's egg which had three grey spots and looked slightly discolored due to the soil it had laid in.

"And you have no idea how it got there?" Caspian asked.

"No, My Lord. A few months back, I planted my seeds but there was nothing there then." He answered, gripping the egg tightly in his rough hands.

"Very well, thank you my noble Felivir, your effort to come all the way here and inform us of this is much appreciated and will not go unrewarded. My good knight, Lorenzo here, shall accompany you home after he has passed you your reward." I spoke, nodding to the farmer in gratefulness.

"Thank you, Your Majesties." Felivir smiled as Lorenzo approached him with a bag of gold coins. One of the guards took the egg from Felivir and passed it to me.

As the doors of the Grand Hall closed behind Felivir and Lorenzo, I turned to my siblings.

Susan was staring at the egg in my hands as if it was a bomb from back in Finchley. Caspian ran a hand through his hair, his eyes darting around the ground in deep thought. Lucy was pinching her nails, a habit she had since young whenever she was worried. Edmund was breathing deeply as his eyes never left the egg, but Ella…Ella just looked plain confused. **  
**

"I don't get it, what's so great about an egg?" She questioned, furrowing her brows.

Despite her being rather accustomed to Narnia already after her numerous years here, she still knew quite a bit less than us since we did rule for longer.

"Dragons are evil creatures Ella. They originate from the land of Darluga, a land which Narnia has always had troubles with. In fact, before the four of us came to Narnia, way before the White Witch came into power itself, they attacked Narnia. Thousands of lives were lost; nearly all of the land was destroyed. When we became Kings and Queens, we learnt of all of this." Susan explained.

"But Darluga was defeated in a Great War, the land and their dragons wiped out completely. Or, at least, that was what people thought." I murmured, glancing back down at the egg.

"Well then, how could this egg just appear out of nowhere after so long?" Ella asked

"Dragon eggs can live for up to thousands of years before hatching. I suspect a Darlugan planted it there, in hopes of it hatching soon in the coming days." I answered.

"Darlugan?"

"They were the people of Darluga, and rulers of the dragons." Lucy answered.

"I thought you said they were wiped out completely?"

"Yes, that's what we thought. For thousands of years, it was believed Darluga was an extinct land, uninhabited by anyone. No one dared to step foot on that land though, due to myths and legends of the same vile creatures and people awaiting the arrival of anyone to slaughter." Caspian replied grimly.

"Myths and legends which are apparently true." Edmund murmured.

"So, what do we do with this now then?" Ella asked, still trying to process everything.

"We destroy it." I answered simply, passing it to my guards. Before I could give them the order to destroy the egg though, Ella jumped up.

"No!"

We all turned to look at her, and she was looking at the egg weirdly.

"We can't just kill a creature like that, especially one that isn't even born yet! It's still innocent; it doesn't deserve to have its life taken away." Ella protested.

"It hasn't done anything now, but once it hatches, it will bring nothing but peril and destruction to Narnia. We need to learn from history. We cannot let dragons come back into existence." I replied calmly but firmly before nodding to my guards to take it away and have it destroyed.

Ella still seemed pretty upset and she huffed before walking out of the Grand Hall haughtily.

"I'll talk to her." Edmund murmured before jogging after his wife.

I turned to the others with grave seriousness.

"If one egg still exists, what is the guarantee more do not?" I asked, my voice laced with concern.

"Well now we know that there is a Darlugan in Narnia, and I am pretty sure there are more, Darlugans were known to be a close-knit people, they never did anything alone." Caspian spoke.

"Do we set sail to Darluga?" Susan suggested.

I thought carefully about the entire situation and how to ensure the utmost safety of my land and people, and especially of the men in my army.

"No, if our suspicions are true that Darlugans and dragons still exist, then intruding in their land will be a hopeless battle because we cannot predict just how strong the Darlugans are." I murmured, rubbing my chin as I tried to think.

"Well, then what do we do?" Lucy asked.

"The only thing we can do. Protect Narnia from the inside. Anyone found to be a Darlugan will be executed immediately, and any dragon eggs found will be destroyed." I firmly spoke. **  
**

"Peter, don't you think that is a little too harsh?" Susan spoke skeptically, but Caspian replied before I could.

"No, he's right. At this point in time we cannot afford to be merciful to our enemies. If Jadin and Jadis were to form allegiances with the Darlugans, Narnia would have no hope."

I nodded in agreement, "We have to take these measures to ensure Narnia's safety, no matter how harsh or extreme they are."

* * *

Jadis's POV

"Your Majesty, I bring critical information." My spy Gilton ran into my tent.

"What is it Gilton?" I asked half-heartedly, looking through h the plan-in-progress to destroy those pesky little kings and queens.

"A dragon's egg was found in a Narnian farm Your Majesty. Darlugans are suspected to still exist." He panted.

I dropped the plan and rose slowly; the meaning of what Gilton had just said sinking in as I stared at the ground.

"There's more Your Majesty, the boy Peter, he is to be married to a lady of the name of Serena."

My eyes snapped to Gilton, and his face was grave and serious.

"What is wrong dear sister?" Jadin asked, stepping into my tent as well.

"Darlugans…they still exist. A dragon's egg was found. And Peter is to marry Serena" I spoke, a slight tremble in my voice.

"What! That…that means the prophecy is true. Aslan…"

"No!" I shouted, "I will not let that happen, not after how far we have come. No matter what, Peter cannot marry Serena!"

I turned back to Gilton.

"Bring me our prisoner."

A smirk made its way onto my face as I formulated the perfect plan in my head.

"I have a job for him."

* * *

**A/N: Before y'all ask, no I'm not going to incorporate anything from the Dawn Treader. As far as my stories go, it's canon all the way to Prince Caspian, from there, it stops following the books/movies. Hope that clears up any confusion :)**

**REVIEW PLEASE :D**


	6. A Ride through the Woods

**A/N: I guess y'all are sick and tired of hearing apologies from me for not updating in such a long time...**

**But yeah, I worked really hard on this chapter to make it up to you guys, so I hope it's enough!**

**And I'm having exams the whole of next week so I'll probably only be able to update after that, just a little warning...but don't worry it wont be as long as it took for this one to come out. **

**Without further ado...chapter 6!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: A ride through the Woods**

Lorenzo's POV

"For the last time, I did NOT put that spider in your soup Susan!"

"Yes you did! I know you did!"

"You have no proof!"

"I have witnesses!"

"Oh yeah, who?"

"Uhm…uh…Talina!"

By this point in time, I had burst out laughing.

Susan shot me a glare which could have sent me straight to hell. With a groan of frustration, she yanked her reigns to make her horse, Morina, trot faster and ahead of me.**  
**

"Oh come on now, don't you know it's very unqueen-like to groan!" I shouted after her, just eliciting another loud groan in response.

"Alright Lo, you've had your fun, now stop tormenting my wife." Caspian chuckled from my left.

"It's not my fault she's extremely funny to pull pranks on." I shrugged, and from the corner of my eye I noticed Cas nod subtly with a small laugh.

"True, but I'll need to pretend to not accept such behaviour, or she'll have my head." Caspian mumbled, eyeing his haughty wife**. **She was now joined by Lucy, her horse Kaitlyn trotting beside Morina. **  
**

"I swear, first Edmund, and now you. Marriage really turns even the toughest of men into little puppies." I teased, winking at Caspian.

"Don't judge what you don't know Lo, just wait until you get ma-"

Caspian suddenly stopped, noticing the rather painful look on my face.

_Camilla._

It had been one and a half years, yet I never failed to think about her every day.

_We were so in love. We were supposed to get married._

"I'm sorry Lorenzo." Caspian quietly spoke, looking down apologetically.

"It's alright. No harm done." I tried to force a smile, but Caspian could clearly see it was fake.

"Hey hey, look." Caspian abruptly spoke, nudging his head forward towards the direction of two horses ahead of us, Susan and Lucy.

I smirked, "Arguing again? What a surprise!"

* * *

Ella's POV

"I don't know Edmund, maybe we should go back."

"Ella would you stop worrying so much. Talina's fine, Trumpkin's looking after her!"

"But what if he forgets to feed her? Or he doesn't know how to put her to sleep? Or he leaves her on the bed unattended and she falls? Or he-"

"Ella!"

I was breathing rapidly, thinking of all the possible ill-fortunes that could happen to Talina.

_Oh gosh I should __never have__ left her!_

Edmund steered Phillip close to my horse, Cara, and placed his hand over mine on the reign.

"Ella, Talina's going to be alright. Trumpkin's responsible and I'm sure he's not going to let anything happen to her. This is the first time since she was born that you're away from her. So it's natural for you to feel like this. But just trust me when I say, she's fine." He spoke softly but firmly, all the while looking me right in the eye.

I took in a deep breath and let it out, willing my heart to calm down and my mind to stop thinking about all the negative possibilities.

I gave my husband a small smile, leaned over and pecked him on the lips.

"Thank you Ed, what would I ever do without you?"

He smiled that silly yet adorable smile of his and shrugged, "Probably spend your whole life feeling incomplete and lost."

I rolled my eyes and shoved him away, "Is it even possible for you to not be cocky and arrogant for more than five minutes?"

"Is it even possible for you to not roll your eyes every five minutes?" He shot back, making me roll my eyes involuntarily again.

"Aha, see!" He childishly exclaimed, pointing at my eyes.

"I wouldn't need to roll my eyes if I didn't have good reason to!" I retorted.

"You know they say that if you roll your eyes excessively, your eyeballs might pop out one day." Ed spoke in a very matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh really? Wow what insightful knowledge. Thank you Edmund for those words of wisdom!" My sarcasm could not have been any clearer.

"What can I say? It's my duty as a man of brains to spread knowledge to those lacking any." He arrogantly replied with a smirk.

"Are you calling me stupid?" I scoffed, "You are such a conceited baboon!"

"Baboon? I just so have you know, I am the most handsome man in the whole of Narnia!" He defended.

"Handsome? Of course. Man? Not so sure about that. More like…a very handsome monkey. Ah yes, that's it."

"Oh ha-ha, your sarcasm is really funny, look at me I'm rolling in laughter." His face was stoned, a look of irritation evident in his eyes.

"Well, being sarcastic is better than being a prick!" I shouted.

"Being a prick is better than being a loud-mouthed annoying brat!" He shouted back even louder.

_Brat?__ What a jerk!_

"You know what Edmund, go choke on some Turkish Delight!" I shrieked before tugging my reigns, making Cara trot away from my ass of a husband.

I could hear him shout back from behind me, "It's certainly more appealing than you!"

* * *

Peter's POV

"You know what Edmund, go choke on some Turkish Delight!"

"It's certainly more appealing than you!"

I heard hooves trotting towards me, and then a small voice from my right.

"Hey Pete." I turned to see Ella, her face fully red and flustered.

I could only chuckle and shake my head slightly, "Sometimes I wonder how you and Edmund are still together."

"I ask myself that question every day." She replied with a sigh.

I smirked, letting a few moments of silence pass before looking ahead and speaking.

"You know the answer right?"

Ella let out another sigh, much longer and heavier, before responding.

"I know."

My smirk grew, and there was no need for anything else to be said.

I heard someone clear their throat from behind us, and both Ella and I turned to see…

_Oh no._

"Excuse me King Peter, but…could I please speak with you…in private preferably." The blonde girl glanced at Ella briefly, then back to me, her stormy eyes big and innocent.

Ella looked at me and I noticed a small, mischievous smile on her face. With a wink, she trotted ahead.

Serena brought her horse, Calypso, next to mine and we elapsed into an uncomfortable, awkward silence. After a few unbearable moments, I spoke.

"You said you needed to speak with me?"

I turned to see Serena just staring at me, a strange emotion in her eyes which I could not recognise.

_Possibly a mix of fear, awe and sadness?_

I couldn't help but stare back despite wanting to look away immediately.

She really had the most intriguing eyes, a unique blend of grey and violet I had never seen before. They held so much innocence and purity, but at the same time, so many secrets and mysteries.

_There were only 25 more days to the lunar eclipse._

_25 more days to our wedding._

_Just 25 days._

"You're such a great king Peter."

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard her soft voice, so gentle and so sweet.

"Sorry?"

"You're willing to compromise your entire life, your future and your dreams for the sake of your kingdom. For the sake of Aslan. That's the bravest and most noble thing a king can do." She appraisingly spoke.

I nodded awkwardly, not knowing what to say in response.

_This was my fiancée._

_I was to marry this girl._

_I was to marry someone I did not love._

"Yes, well, thank you. I would do anything for my kingdom and family." I spoke in the most formal and emotionless tone, looking ahead instead of at the girl beside me.

"So would I."

I turned to her and noticed tears in her eyes as she looked ahead, just like I did.

Her eyes caught my attention again, shining with her unshed tears, looking rather cloudy and ghostly at the same time. It really reminded me of a stormy sea and storm-clouds.

There was just something about her eyes that really captivated me.

I was about to ask her what was wrong when I heard a shrill scream from behind me.

* * *

Lucy's POV

"So Susan, what did Lorenzo do this time?" I grinned at the grumpy look on my older sister's face.

_Poor thing, always the victim of Lorenzo's pranks._

"Just being the usual prat he is. A spider in my soup." She muttered through clenched teeth, her jaw tight and her knuckles white from her vice-like grip of the reigns.

I could not contain my laughter; I exploded into a fit of giggles.

_Lorenzo was the best prankster ever, hands down._

"It's not funny!" I heard Susan scoff from beside me, her voice shrill and terse.

"Oh Su," I coughed out between giggles, wiping a tear from my eye, "You need to lighten up! Come on you must admit, that's hilarious, a spider in your soup!"

She didn't reply, but from the corner of my eyes I caught a small smile on her lips, though she was trying her best to maintain her grumpy demeanour.

I glanced behind and saw Caspian and Lorenzo looking at Susan with smiles on their faces, and I particularly noticed Caspian looking at Susan quite lovingly.

_How sweet…the way he looked at her like she was the most beautiful creature on earth._

I turned back to Susan and couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy towards her.

_Everything about her was beautiful, her eyes, her nose, her lips, her skin, her body, her hair…_

_My sister was perfect._

_And I wasn't._

While I was examining Susan's features and envying her, I also noticed the very worried look on her face. She was gnawing on her lip, her brows were crinkled and she seemed to be in deep thought.

"Hey Su, everything okay?" I murmured in concern.

She looked at me and her eyes were filled with worry and even a trace of fear.

"Lucy, I-I have to tell you something. But you need to promise to not tell anyone. I'm not sure if I'm ready for anyone else to know. Not even Caspian, gosh especially not Caspian. "

My heart started to beat a little faster; by the tone of her voice I knew this was something serious.

"It's alright Su, you know you can tell me anything."

Susan opened her mouth, but before she could speak any words, she glanced behind me and froze for a split second before letting out a blood-curdling scream.

* * *

**A/N: Any guesses to what Susan was about to reveal, or why she suddenly screamed?**

**If any of you guys miraculously gets it right, there might just be a prize... ;)**

**REVIEW PLEASE! 3**


End file.
